cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Goes There 2
Who Goes There, Part 2 is a continuation of the Who Goes There? story arc that took place on the Cerberus Daily News Forums between the months of February and July 2011. Starting in mid-August 2011, it covers a variety of events stretching across the Mass Effect galaxy, with a special focus on the STG's (and several other individuals') continued fight against the antagonist of the previous arc. Cast Like its predecessor, Who Goes There, Part 2 involves a massive cast from across the galaxy. Primary investigators and antagonists are listed below, in alphabetical order: * Abattoir * Albert Lowell * Anthony Dietrich * Aphin Protretho * Bellatrix * Clint van Wallach * CUTE YOUNG FELINE MAMMAL * Close Protection (Dan Morrison * Doc Grog * Diane Qi * Elara T'Meyra * Etnos'Corova vas Pequod * Everett Maliszewski * Gabriel Krzypilowski * Gothteng Vedix * Helena Mathioudakis * James David Lear * Jorgal Dwick * Kaneel'Jorash nar Sombrei * Lyra Palmer * Maladact Tarn * Marcus Taylor * Mr. Adams * Niamh Callaghan * Obterian Turnonav * Rachel Fisher * Relto * Shane Ryder * Sirinic Scaramanji * Talyth Mellas * Terrorbyte * Urdnot Soruk * William Lanning Since portions of WGT's storyline concerned public events, a number of other characters were involved in the storyline without being part of the investigation. Threads The whole saga! * Username: Call_Me_Ishmael: Meet the New Quarian. * Does anyone here know anything about fungus?: In which a quarian discusses means of analyzing a new discovery. * So I have results on the fungus I collected!: Ishmael discusses his findings, which may be worrying to some veterans on this board. * Any Pilots Here Available for Hire?: A slowly-reestablishing Turnonav requests a pilot for uncertain terms. Also, some whining from some human losers, but that’s not important. (Seriously.) * Sorry I haven’t been around lately…: Aphin explains his lack of presence on the boards as of late…and mentions needing to return a certain book. * So, some more information about Specimen Alpha: More results…and some commentary from a distinctly odd bystander. * The Human Illium: Dietrich makes a rare personal visit with a contact…and discovers something incredible. * Any of you kind folk know where I can find a geneticist?: Turnonav has been quite busy as of late. * Buying In: Aphin brings in a few people to talk about certain events. * Ishmael’s Final Post, Recorded for Posterity: After the STG wiped it from the thread, that is. * Live Feed: The original thread it was posted in. * Loose Ends: A dirt-digging reporter meets with a shady-looking salarian. * Details: Dietrich does his job. * 37 Found dead on research platform: One of Dietrich’s plans bears fruit. Of a golden variety. * DISTRIBUTING KERNAL, DOWNLOADING: Aphin sounds the call. * Let’s Do Something Fun!: Dietrich drops a hint, which is snagged by Turnonav almost immediately. (Only Page 55 is the relevant page.) * Private Chat. Paging: User Dietrich. Shiva-class Encryption: Turnonav and Dietrich negotiate. * All the little details: Lokkor comes out of hiding, and names a few unlucky interview targets. * Quiet Before the Storm: Aphin lays out the details to the first batch of Investigators, and splits the team into three groups. * Encrypted Transmission: User CUTE YOUNG FELINE MAMMAL: A Conversation of Utmost Importance. * Hey guys, I won’t be around for a while: Aphin provides a cover story. * User El Raton: The Gunslinger calls in a favor. (The next three threads occur simultaneously): * The Scorpius Nebulae: Game rules are laid out, and Aphin takes his team back to Yomi in an attempt to find out what happened. and * Interdaction: Dr. Scaramanji takes a small team to Prospero Station, to find an unnamed Broker. and * Mellow Yellow Annihilation: The Gunslinger takes a small team to eliminate Turnonav. * Muckracker continues to search for the truth, contacting Asharia * She also contacts Emon Spiza: He gives her a terrified warning. * Secrets and Shadows: Muckracker and Vohkaidan meet with Asharia, to learn what she knows of this debacle. * Double Trouble: Muckracker finds out from a friend in the medical trade that all is not what it seems with Aphin’s mention of a “Surrelian Fever” vaccine. * ENCRYPTED PM TO: BELLATRIX: Muckracker decides to rattle the information network, by asking for leads from a hanar broker... * ENCRYPTED PM TO: MARCUS TAYLOR: ...A “financial broker” who insists on an in-person transaction... * ENCRYPTED PM TO: DIETRICH: ...And Dietrich... who says that he will find her information – for a favor. * And Lead Us Not Into Temptation...which is to deliver a package... * But Deliver Us From Evil...the contents of which are shown here. * I did what you asked, Dietrich: Muckracker then negotiates the terms of payment, unaware of just what she has done. * PRIVATE CHAT: PAGING USER DIETRICH: Turnonav and Dietrich exchange terse words about their upcoming meeting. * Poisonous Revelation: Muckracker realizes what she has done. * Chemical attack in Tayseri Ward: The article comes out. * Something Happened: Collateral. * YOU MONSTER!: More collateral. * They Say A Friend In Need: And still more collateral, as Irene grieves. * Drowning in Sorrow: A nadir for Muckracker. * The Journalist and the Captain: Muckracker goes for Polaron. * PM to Abattoir: Aphin is desperate. * Hey, Martelllllo(@&*: Uh oh. * In The Event of My Death...: The board learns of Elara's fate. * Encrypted message to Close Protection: The Hanar Broker does a little manipulation. * ENCRYPTED MESSAGE TO DIETRICH: Dan contacts Dietrich about the Hanar Broker’s discussion. * ENCR. MSG, Mr_Adams, Stargazer76, Diplomatic Immunity: Dietrich does a little manipulation. * Encrypted Message to Abad Sam-mel: Aphin’s contact does a little wetwork of his own. * We need a man with your skills: Muckracker turns to some... unorthodox help. (Mekan joins the story). * The Journalist & the Loose Cannon * Diplomatic Inquisition 1 - Kaynik: Dippy does a little investigation of his own. * Dearest Obterian: Maladact Tarn has a few words. Public ones. * Turnonav, WHAT DID YOU DO: The reaction to the actions in Team Mannovai’s thread. Dietrich reveals a card in his hand. * The Journalist and the Troll: Muck talks with an antisocial volus: Terrorbyte. * Private Message to: APHIN'S BLACK OUT TEAM: Aphin is not happy. * BREAKING: Disaster Strikes Colony: Abattoir’s first action is completed. *23842309487239392.Tri: CUTE YOUNG FELINE MAMMAL delivers a parable. * Winter of our discontent: A curveball. * Diplomatic Inquisition 2 - Muckracker: Dippy’s investigation takes him to the source of the storm. * PM to Mekan: Change of Plans: Helena tells the code-tarian to change targets. * The Debrief: The long-awaited session following the first trio of missions, and an introduction to QoroQ. * Trap Door Spider: Turnonav’s Swan Song. * Just Because You Despise Me: Lowell and Dietrich meet face-to-face. * im in ur servers: Mekan performs a frontal assault. * PM to: Muckracker: Mekan lets Muckracker know about his results. She in turn wants to see if he can arrange a meeting with Korwun Gorik. * Pandora’s Box: Muck discovers what’s in the box. * Dialogue Ep3: With Guest Host, Daveed Malik: The Broadcast. * Friends, I am hosting a Free Mudrack Benefit Rockshow: A... less-than-positive reaction to The Broadcast. * Out In the Cold: The hunt takes them to Noveria, where all games end in tragedy. The next thread occurs as a slight derail, after a certain crucial moment involving Aphin: * Interrogation, Part II: A rescue on Noveria. * Less Scruples Than I: A sedate meeting between Dietrich and his Close Protection. * Interrogation I: Time for some questions. * ENCRYPTED: PM To: Lord High Researcher, Gothteng Vedix: Muck treads dangerous ground. * The Journalist and the Warlord: Establishing travel and special forces. * Exit Strategy: Dietrich finally makes contact with Vedix. * Calm Before the Storm: Not long after, so does a certain someone else... * A Wake for a Friend: In the middle of a very long service, an elcor arrives with a telegram (the single post being the only WGT-relevant information). * Okay, I’m Back: Aphin finally broadcasts his return... and learns of a certain broker. * ENCRYPTED MESSAGE TO USER: Cute_Young_Feline_Mammal: More discussion between Frawg and Cat. * Encrypted Message to: User Muckracker: Terrorbyte posts bytes in terror. * Desperate Times: Aphin realizes what must be done. Also: could an episode of The Life Egregious really provide clues? * Noveria Debriefing: Back to the drawing board... * Widow: An adventurer's wife hears the worst of news. * PM to DepressedBatarian: Mekan officially joins the team. * Encrypted Message to Muckracker: Advice from Dippy. * Knock, Knock: A loose end is tied up. A quarian explodes. * Settling the Tab: An unexpected visit occurs. * The First Link: Another lead is followed. * Week of the Dragon: Abattoir gets to work. * ENCRYPTED PM TO MAJ. APHIN PROTRETHO: Another person makes his move. * Colour Out of Space: Research and mythology. * Loose Ends: They get tied up. * I must provide an apologizing about the qoroqalypse: How did Eightball's fundraiser go, anyway? * Cruciatus Interregnum: Asharia is put into stasis. * PM with Muckracker: The soldier and the reporter finally talk. * Drinking for One: Aphin curls around a bottle, only to find out that absolutely NO ONE will leave him alone. * This Ain't A Movie, Kid: Mekan is hired for the final project. * Courting the Devil: Aphin's team is finally off to meet with Gothteng Vedix. * Meeting the Cavalry: Aphin meets the Brigadier to discuss the final plan… * SteveCo. Presents: The Stevening, a SteveCo. Production: Meanwhile, Scaramanji meets with an unlikely third party for more assistance. * Operation Antivenom: An STG team, with a mysterious aura of immortality, takes up an attack on one front... * The End (Justifies the Means): Title says it all. * GALAXY ONE NEWS, TODAY, WITH AN EXCLUSIVE REPORT: In a bizarre departure from STG SOP, the story breaks. * Batarian Government issues statement regarding "ghost fleet": Meanwhile, on another channel… * The Dead and the Brave, Cradle to the Grave: ...and in some undisclosed part of the galaxy... * Simon and the Bad Penny: ...and a little later... Additional Threads STG Censorshp: Dwick and Terrorbyte are having an adventure apparently involving crew of the ill-fated Pequod. The STG, though, is censoring any comments that mention or include pictures of QoroQ, to the frustration of Juhani Alavirta, Kayana Pesh and others. Category:Story Category:Events